


Когда твоя девушка больна

by Die_Glocke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда болеет Шерлок Холмс, проблемы почему-то начинаются у Джона Уотсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда твоя девушка больна

Несмотря на всю свою гениальность и неординарность, Шерлок Холмс все-таки обычный человек. По крайней мере, с точки зрения бактерий и вирусов: их его гениальность и неординарность уж точно не повергают в священный трепет и не заставляют держаться на почтительном расстоянии.

Так что теперь гениальный и неординарный Шерлок Холмс лежит в постели и болеет, как простой смертный. А что это означает? Это означает, что: а) он наконец-то использует свой шарф по назначению; б) ему жутко, невыносимо, смертельно скучно, но он в) не может поведать об этом миру, потому что у него пропал голос. Поэтому на лице Шерлока лежит отпечаток вселенской скорби, что, казалось бы, должно разжалобить его соседа, Джона Уотсона, но нет.

Видите ли, Джон Уотсон — врач. И он прекрасно отличает «просто плохо» от «очень плохо» и «ой, помогите, умираю». Так вот, Шерлок сейчас на стадии «просто плохо, но не смертельно». И вообще, чего он ожидал с его образом жизни? Простуда — это наименьшее из зол.

Конечно, Джон как врач и друг Шерлока не мог бросить на произвол судьбы великого сыщика, побежденного вирусом. Он терпеливо пичкает его лекарствами, поит травяными чаями, даже подтыкает одеяло и читает вслух криминальные хроники. И наслаждается тишиной. Точнее наслаждался - до недавнего времени.

В тот момент, когда Шерлок окреп настолько, чтобы не проводить большую часть суток в болезненном сне, но голос к нему еще не вернулся, он решил использовать для связи с Уотсоном и внешним миром мобильный телефон. Джон подумал, что лучше бы уж Шерлок говорил.

«Мне скучно. ШХ».

— Ляг, поспи, — буркнул Джон в ответ. Даже доброму самаритянину порой хочется буркнуть — не будем осуждать его за это.

«Я не хочу спать. Дай мне мой ноутбук».

— Никаких ноутбуков, это я тебе как твой врач говорю. Хватит с тебя телефона.

«Тогда почитай мне».

— Почитать? — неожиданно улыбнулся Джон. — Хорошо.

Шерлок заснул через пять минут. Потому что лучше уж спать, чем слушать «Песни матушки гусыни» в заунывном исполнении Джона (которое тот наверняка считал художественным чтением). Джон с удовлетворенным видом отложил книгу в сторону: сработало. Один-ноль.

* * *

— Шерлок, будь добр, выпей это.

«Что это?»

— Травы для горла от миссис Хадсон. С пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления.

«Отвратительно».

Последнюю смс Шерлок проиллюстрировал непередаваемой гримасой, отпив немного дымящейся жидкости из пузатой чашки и, судя по всему, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не выплюнуть ее обратно.

— Мальчики...

— Миссис Хадсон, Шерлок очень благодарен вам за травы, — поспешил сказать Уотсон, опасаясь, что у Шерлока вдруг прорежется голос, и он выскажет миссис Хадсон все, что думает по поводу вкуса ее лекарственного сбора.

— Мальчики, я хотела сказать, что случайно дала вам травы для своего бедра.

«Вдвойне отвратительно, Джон».

«Мог бы и заметить».

«Почему меня окружают идиоты?»

— Ничего, миссис Хадсон, это всего лишь травы, — поспешил успокоить Джон пожилую леди, которая явно была расстроена собственной рассеянностью. — Шерлок не в обиде, правда, Шерлок?

«На миссис Хадсон — нет».

«Дай мне мой ноутбук. Это наименьшая компенсация за эти жуткие травы».

— Знаете, миссис Хадсон, по-моему, Шерлоку лучше. Мне кажется, он даже может минут пятнадцать полежать с ноутбуком.

«Полчаса».

— О, значит, я все-таки ничего не перепутала. Замечательно.

«Поздно, Джон».

Один-один.

* * *

— Шерлок, у нас гости.

Молли Хупер смущенно топталась на пороге, не решаясь войти.

— Вот, шла мимо, решила навестить.

«Джон, как ты посмел написать в своем блоге о том, что я заболел?»

— Откуда ты... Ах, ну да, — за время болезни Шерлока Джон успел немного отвыкнуть от его дедуктивных способностей. — Нет, это я не тебе, Молли, проходи.

— Я купила апельсины. Витамин «С», полезно же...

«Ненавижу апельсины».

— Апельсины — это просто чудесно! Выпьешь чаю?

После ухода Молли апельсины перекочевали в вазу на прикроватном столике, и Шерлок взирал на них с плохо скрываемой ненавистью.

— Шерлок, у нас опять гости.

«Я же просил тебя удалить ту запись».

Инспектор Лестрейд даже в гостиную не зашел — просто сунул Уотсону пестрый пакет.

— Я на минутку, у нас тут новое дело. Нет, там и так все понятно, убийство на почве ревности, пусть Холмс отдыхает. Я ему лимонов принес. Витамин «С», полезно же...

«Лимоны тоже ненавижу».

— Ну все, мне пора. Андерсон и Донован передавали привет.

«Чушь!»

Лимоны присоединились к апельсинам, Шерлок страдальчески вздохнул. Болезнь определенно затянулась.

«Джон, открой дверь посыльному».

— Какому...

— Фрукты для мистера Холмса!

Судя по размеру корзины, завернутой в прозрачный целлофан, Холмс и Уотсон могли в ближайший месяц питаться одними грейпфрутами. К одному из грейпфрутов была приколота булавкой записка: «Поправляйся быстрее. Я соскучился. P.S. В грейпфрутах витамин «С», тебе полезно».

«Мориарти».

«Ненавижу грейпфруты».

«Нет, Джон, они не отравлены».

«Все равно ненавижу».

— Шерлок, откуда такая нелюбовь к цитрусовым? Тебя что, Майкрофт в детстве апельсином по голове стукнул?

— У меня аллергия на цитрусовые, — прохрипел Шерлок. — Уж лучше травы.

Похоже, аллергии тоже плевать на неординарность и гениальность Шерлока. Но об этом Джон в своем блоге не напишет. Зачем расстраивать стольких людей, которые хотели сделать Шерлоку приятное?

«И ты не напишешь об этом в своем блоге».

— Эй, у тебя же появился голос!

«Ноутбук. На час. И тогда, может быть, он появится окончательно».

Два-один. Интересно, у миссис Хадсон еще остались те травы?


End file.
